CharlatanisticAmateur
- Semi-NV= - Eyepatch= - Injured= - Homosuck = }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= - Dead= }} |-|Trickster = |caption =Do >>you >>think >>you >>can >>outrun >>me? |title = Knight of Hope |age = 6 Solar Sweeps (13 Earth years) |trolltag = charlatanisticAmateur |style = Adds ">>" before every word (except every first word). Types in standard form. |relations = Canida Wulfaz and Enqueo Droppi - Moirails Selach Phalai - Kismesis Citrak Jubatu - Dancestor The Aspirant - Ancestor |specibus = ropekind |modus = Basket |planet = Land of Yarn and Lotion |like = Running |hate = Slowpokes in his team, losing direction }} Be the speedy asshole. Excuse >>me? I >>am >>obviously >>NOT >>just >>some >>speedy >>asshole. Okay! Be the professional runner. Your name is Acinon Jubatu. You like to run a lot at different places. In fact, you're very fast at running. You don't produce much lactic acid, so it will take you years before you get tired. It looks like an exaggeration but it's true. The only problem with that is that you sometimes lose direction when you run. Aside from running, you also hunt for wild foes, thus you go back to your hive injured. You also have semi-night vision (Semi NV) due to your half-feline and half-canine nature. You habitually race with your Leoparddad, because both of you share the same interest. But unlike you, he tends to get a bit tired. It unintentionally pisses you off, so you use your free time to play games instead. You are also pretty good at being a cheater and a faker, in which you use as your advantage. You never wanted your sweater off since your planet is a bit cold. You also smeared some ink on your face to represent a fake nose and some fake whiskers. Your trolltag is charlatanisticAmateur and you "get >>your >>words >>to >>race >>each >>other". Acinon: Get an anonymous message farcicalSagacity FS began trolling charlatanisticAmateur CA FS: Acinon Jubatu... CA: How >>did >>you >>know >>my >>name?? FS: That is not to be entertained at a time such as this. CA: How >>come? FS: I will give you a purpose. FS: Your true significance you can have in your world. CA: What >>are >>you >>trying >>to >>pull?? FS: I do not joke, Acinon. FS: As one part of the AR twelve, I have to decide your fate depending on your demeanor. CA: Am >>I >>talking >>to >>some >>goddess >>here?? FS: I am afraid so. But at a few times, I can be a troll like you or a human. CA: What >>the >>fuck >>is >>a >>human? FS: You will see them soon. Trust me. FS: Your leader will arrive shortly. CA: Do >>you >>mean >>Mo- FS: Shoosh! You are not to reveal the name. I would be the one to do that. Now, before you leave, your purpose is to stick with your future team mates and not to antagonize yourself. CA: Got >>it.. FS: Now you knew what to do. So- charlatanisticAmateur CA can't stand this bullshit anymore and walked the fuck out. Acinon: Soothe yourself for a while... ...and be the canid. Fun Facts Both Acinon and Jubatu came from the scientific name of the cheetah. His symbol is "mao", which means "cat" in Chinese. He has only half night vision because a cheetah is a feline, but it has doglike characteristics. His Trickster "food sprite" is splattered butter/margarine. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Yellow Blood Category:Elivix